Depois do dilúvio
by Ouruboros
Summary: Naruto julga ser invencível, mas Sakura sabe que ele pode se ferir. Quando o aluno delinquente não se apresenta às aulas no dia seguinte, cabe a Haruno ajudá-lo antes que seja tarde demais.


**Depois de dilúvio**

" _E depois de tudo, céu e terra aí estão, como se nada tivesse acontecido. A essa altura, a vida e as ações de um homem têm o peso de uma folha seca no meio da ventania."_

— **Musashi**

* * *

— Naruto Uzumaki, — disse Tsunade por trás de sua elegante e bem organizada mesa. — No tempo em que permaneceu nesta escola, inúmeras vezes tenho o avistado em brigas com diferentes gangues. Muitas vezes do que gostaria de admitir.

Naruto ergueu os olhos para a incrível mulher adiante. Ela retribuiu seu olhar ferozmente, seus lábios em linha fina. Tonton, a porca de estimação, emitiu um grasnido sufocante, porém sua dona não se importou.

— Não estou me envolvendo em brigas. — respondeu Naruto.

— É exatamente isso que está me preocupando. — rebateu Tsunade, se recostando na sua confortável cadeira, seus fartos seios tremularam como um suflê temperamental. — não faz seu estilo esperar por alguma coisa. Na maioria das vezes você é o problema.

Naruto buscou controlar a acidez em sua resposta:

— Não estou entendo.

E ele realmente não compreendia. Porque-diabos estaria na sala da diretoria se não havia feito nada de errado? Os olhos de Tsunade pareciam intimidadores estudando por cima de um punho fechado, e Naruto sabia que qualquer estudante em Konoha High School poderia confessar alguma infração sob os orbes furiosos da voluptuosa diretora. Apenas ele sentia-se imune a pressão vinda a partir deles. Sua atenção estava dirigida a outros assuntos realmente importantes.

Após um longo momento, Tsunade voltou a falar:

— Aconteceu alguma coisa. — determinou arisca, permitindo que a cintilante porca se movesse para longe de seu colo. — já conversou sobre isso com Sakura?

Naruto sentiu um violento golpe em seu estômago. Olhando para trás, durante as últimas semanas, não conseguiria dizer como os dias passaram, embora sentisse o tempo fluir através de seu sangue e memória. Consequentemente, a última imagem de Sakura fora há quase um mês, quando eles conversaram sob a chuva e ela o convenceu a não se afastar da escola.

— Sakura-chan está se esforçando para os testes finais — ele murmurou — e quase não nos encontramos.

Tsunade expeliu as próximas palavras de forma lenta e cautelosa:

— É sobre Sasuke, não é?

Naruto olhou atordoado para ela. Com isso não podia negar. Todos em KHS estavam cientes do desaparecimento repentino do Uchiha. A notícia se espalhou tão rapidamente que Naruto não conseguia digerir os fatos na mesma velocidade. Mesmo tendo se passado dois meses, a atmosfera nos corredores mantinha-se pesada como nuvens carregadas no início do inverno.

—Naruto, Sasuke escolheu procurar a Akatsuki por conta própria. — continuou a diretora, sentindo um estranho pesa aglomerar no peito. — sinceramente, não precisa se culpar pela partida dele.

— Mesmo assim, preciso encontra-lo.

Tsunade o encarou intensamente, depois suspirou.

— Não desistimos das buscas e você sabe disso, mas encontrar Sasuke soa como procurar uma agulha em um palheiro.

— Eu mesmo posso fazer isso! — exclamou com todas as forças. Seu cabelo loiro caiu descontroladamente ao redor da cabeça e seus olhos queimavam.

Com um aceno distraído, a diretora prosseguiu:

— Apenas não faça nada estúpido.

— Não tenho escolha, tenho?

* * *

A biblioteca estava praticamente deserta. Dos poucos alunos presentes, Sakura, Ino e Hinata eram as únicas que de fato estavam concentradas em seus livros. Os outros distraiam a si mesmos mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Sakura já estava farta de ouvir Kiba contar piadas não-muito-respeitosas; Shikamaru discutia com Shino sobre um assunto que deixaria qualquer um desconcertado e Sai desenhava em uma mesa nos fundos do aposento.

Para ser franca, ela preferia passar seus intervalos como eles, alheios a qualquer pressão das provas finais — mesmo desconfiando que Shino preferisse os livros a uma discussão acalorada com Shikamaru.

— Oh, olha quem chegou. — sussurrou Ino por sobre a mesa, seu olhar vidrado em uma paisagem além da Haruno.

Ao virar para contestar o que Ino falava, Sakura sentiu os olhos arregalarem. Quase automaticamente todos os olhares recaíram sobre a figura loira com roupas de colegial e um hediondo manto escuro. Era...

— Naruto-kun. — lamentou Hinata.

Sakura o encarou com relutância. Ela presumia que Naruto havia se arrastado pelos corredores e subitamente se descoberto parado na biblioteca, sua expressão distante e um tanto confusa denunciavam tal hipótese. Nunca o vira tão abatido: Todo o cabelo despenteado e esparramado, os grandes olhos azuis lamentosos a atingiu de forma dolorosa. Ela sabia que estava tão melancolizado com a partida de Sasuke quanto ela, mas vê-lo se martirizando silenciosamente a deixava inquieta.

— O que ele está fazendo aqui? — murmurou Ino, surpresa. — pensei que ele estaria desafiando alguém uma hora dessas.

— Ino-san! — exclamou Hinata desaprovadora.

— Ino, fique quieta! — ralhou Sakura. — ele pode te ouvir.

Ino deu um gracioso dar de ombros.

— Só estou falando a verdade, — um sorriso tocou os lábios dela— e, de qualquer forma, ele já esta encarando você.

Com a respiração ruidosa Sakura se voltou para trás, e de fato Naruto a encarava do outro lado da biblioteca. Ela suspeitava que em algum lugar dentro dele uma voz gritava para ela se levantar e se dirigir até ele, mas preferia espera-la ler a mensagem em seus olhos. E, quando a interpretou, uma involuntária onda de preocupação a fez levantar.

— Sakura. — chiou Ino. — o que está fazendo? Volte aqui!

Era tarde demais. A voz da amiga desprendeu de seu campo auditivo à medida que caminhava em direção à porta. Recuperando a rigorosidade de costume, Sakura parou prontamente diante de Naruto, seu coração socando o peito como um tambor.

— Onde estava? — indagou ciente do tom ridículo em sua voz. — deveria estar estudando para as provas finais como todos os outros.

Os olhos dançaram para a extensão da sala e para ela novamente.

— Acredito que a definição de estudo de todos seja diferente da sua, Sakura-chan — ele forçou um sorriso. — preciso falar com você.

— Bom, estou aqui. Pode falar.

Os olhos dele tornaram ainda mais lamentosos.

— Não aqui. Poderia me encontrar no terraço no final da aula? É importante.

Havia algo diferente nos olhos dele, um recipiente no qual Sakura desconhecia. Entretanto, os últimos meses junto à companhia de Naruto, a ensinaram que o motivo para tanto sigilo era acompanhado por um único detalhe.

Sasuke.

— Claro, estarei lá — e mordeu os lábios de forma ansiosa. —, mas você deveria ficar, estamos todos reunidos aqui... estudando... e você precisa melhorar suas notas.

— Não posso. — disse acenando com a cabeça. — tenho assuntos importantes para tratar.

Sakura controlou o impulso de gritar duramente com ele, talvez agarra-lo pelo braço e força-lo a sentar em uma das cadeiras junto dela. Ela só não o fez, pois o olhar de Naruto suavizou lentamente, como a água ondulando para uma aparência mais plácida e de repente deparou com a expressão aliviada do mesmo menino que conhecia desde o primeiro dia nessa escola. Isto a fez respirar internamente aliviada.

— Tudo bem, você tem poucos minutos. O intervalo já está acabando.

— Sakura-chan, quando foi à última vez que me atrasei para a aula do Kakashi-sensei?

— Muitas vezes e ele sempre o forçava a ficar depois do horário.

Ele riu constrangido.

— Não irei me atrasar dessa vez, prometo. — e girou em um farfalhar do manto escuro.

Ela nada disse, apenas o observou deslizar silenciosamente para fora da biblioteca.

* * *

Final das aulas.

Com um movimento irritadiço, Sakura ergueu de sua carteira, ignorando os olhares alarmados de Ino e Hinata, e se dirigiu com uma velocidade surpreendente até as escadas de acesso para o terraço. Ela não estivera ali fazia muito tempo, talvez desde o começo do ano letivo, quando observava Sasuke por entre as grades... Argh! Esqueça isso! Censurou a si mesma, seu único pensamento deveria ser o tamanho da bronca que submeteria a Naruto por não se apresentar á ultima aula como prometido.

Seus passos ecoaram pelo piso dos degraus quando se ela atirou na direção deles, encarando seu destino final com os olhos fumegando. Muito dramaticamente socou a porta, esta rangendo com um osso quebrado e revelando o céu arqueado nas cores do crepúsculo: Amarelo, laranja e vermelho-sangue.

Sakura desviou os olhos para uma forma escura deitada junto ao encontro de duas paredes. Descansando a cabeça loira no suporte de seus braços cruzados, as longas pernas estendidas de maneira preguiçosa. Em outras circunstâncias, ela teria ido e acertado Naruto com um tapa, no entanto a expressão dele despedaçou tal impulso em fragmentos, forçando-a se aproximar sigilosamente e o encarar por um instante.

Uma fagulha de preocupação atravessou seu peito: medo acompanhado de apreensão. A cor azul, onde contornava as pálpebras dele, indicada a excessiva falta de sono. Se recordando bem, tinha visto Naruto agir de maneira contida ultimamente. Hinata poderia agir de forma preocupada como uma admiradora, mas Sakura poderia determinara mais profundamente que Naruto de alguma forma cobrava-se irregularmente por semanas e semanas e agora estava descansando. E de longe ele parecia um bebê, transmitindo uma onda de compaixão que fez Sakura considerar a ideia de acordá-lo.

Mas os olhos dele arregalaram, subitamente, fazendo-a pular para trás.

— Sakura-chan! Você chegou. — disse em um tom grogue.

— Baka! — exclamou com a surpresa pulsando em seus ouvidos. — você quase me matou de susto!

— Não sabia que você havia chegado.

— Tanto faz, mas o que deu em você? Não apareceu na aula do Kakashi-sensei como prometido.

Naruto olhou para ela por um breve momento com um par de olhos que refletia a turbulência mais complexa de emoções que ela já tinha visto. Sakura poderia acabar com todas as palavras de seu vocabulário até integrar com o lampejo de emoções que percorreram o rosto dele, mas seria algo impossível de ter de forma concreta.

— Estava cansado. — desabafou por fim. — não planejava dormir por tanto tempo.

— Sobre o que você gostaria de falar comigo? — disse Sakura se arrastando até seu lado. — descobriu algo sobre Sasuke-kun?

A expressão estoica era impossível de ler.

— Estou fazendo o meu máximo. — suspirou ele. — mas parece que tudo que faço não leva a nada.

— Naruto... — ela murmurou. — você não precisa se cobrar tanto por causa de uma promessa.

— Não estou procurando-o apenas por isso. — ele resmungou e Sakura sentiu um nó de ansiedade formar no estômago. Tão surpresa quanto imaginava nunca estar, ela se voltou para o chão, se sentindo estúpida e ferida. — Sakura-chan, Sasuke e eu poderíamos ser rivais, mas éramos amigos acima de tudo.

— Oh, sim, eu sei disso.

Há quem dizia que Naruto e Sasuke eram mais opostos do que gelo e fogo, mas Sakura não se mostrava propensa em acreditar. Gelo e fogo eram ainda mais palpáveis do que a personalidade de ambos. Forçando a memória a cooperar, lembrou vagamente deles se colidirem e de instantes depois conversarem como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Bom, acho que nunca cheguei a perguntar, mas o que exatamente você tem feito para localizar o Sasuke-kun?

A reação de Naruto a surpreendeu. De fato, esperava uma resposta imediata, como tudo mais a partir dele. No entanto ela o viu fazer o oposto: encolhendo os ombros, os punhos envoltos ao longo do antebraço. Parecia tão recolhido quanto um coelho dentro de uma toca. Foi demasiada surpresa quando enfim respondeu:

— Sakura-chan... caso eu desaparecesse alguém sentiria minha falta?

Estupefata, ela sentiu o ar deixar os pulmões.

— Naruto, o que está falando?

Ele olhou para ela. Nunca havia confrontado olhos assim, embebidos com temor, um desespero interno incrustrado no interior do azul. Ela sentiu um tremor sob o coração, um gosto desagradável fermentando em sua língua. Queria fazer-lhe tantas perguntas, olhá-lo firmemente e impedir de realizar qualquer impulso irracional que lhe vinha à cabeça. Mas quando abriu a boca, tudo o que saiu foi um tom desequilibrado ao fazer a pergunta:

— O que está pensando em fazer?

A reação dele foi tão surpreendente quanto.

Atirando-se desajeitadamente contra ela, Naruto encostou os lábios, hesitantes, sobre sua testa. O mínimo contato masculino contra sua pele fez agulhas invisíveis pinicarem seu rosto, no local onde Naruto a beijava. O que a fez sentir-se terrivelmente culpada era o que a intensidade daquele beijo representava: uma lamentosa despedida, uma decisão tomada á força.

Sakura tentou censura-lo, embora o loiro tenha deixado o terraço antes mesmo de deixa-la tomar uma próxima respiração.

* * *

As paredes do vestiário lembravam Naruto à superfície do gelo embebida de sangue.

Alcançando seus sapatos no compartimento indicado, sentiu uma áspera superfície contra seus dedos. Inclinando a cabeça para melhor visualização, encontrou o que seria um pedaço rasgado de papel. As ondulações violentas nas laterais e a letra garrafal indicavam uma presa desnecessária da última pessoa que havia tocado o papel.

" _Estamos chegando."_

Ele não precisou ler o resto do conteúdo. Apenas enfiou o bilhete no bolso de sua capa e andou em direção à saída, sem perceber o vulto encolhido em um dos armários na sombra.

* * *

O dia seguinte chegou inesperadamente, na intensidade de uma onda se atirando à costa. Com um pressentimento ruim, Sakura irrompeu na sala de aula, ofegante, incerta do que encontraria lá. Ino e Hinata a cumprimentaram como de praxe, sentando em carteiras próximas.

— Olha como o tempo fechou. — observou Ino, seu pescoço curvado em direção ao céu cinza-metálico. Sakura tremeu ligeiramente. Dias chuvosos remetiam à Naruto e a conversa que tiveram no pátio deserto.

Olhando para o lado, sustentou uma bizarra esperança de que estaria ali. Ele não estava. Seu lugar vago parecia tão deslocado quanto um braço quebrado. Sentiu um gosto amargo preencher sua garganta. As palavras melancólicas de Naruto rebobinavam várias e várias vezes em sua mente: " _Se eu desaparecesse alguém sentiria minha falta?"._

Oh, claro que sentiriam.

As aulas se arrastaram. Era previsível que todos começassem sentir a falta da presença de Naruto. Ninguém esqueceria o jovem eufórico que irrompeu pela sala afirmando que seria o Soban de Konoha — e que ameaçara Sasuke, diga-se de passagem. Pretencioso, muitos concluíram, no entanto, com o tempo, Sakura percebeu que aquele sonho lhe caia muito bem. Apenas Naruto para ser um exímio lutador que vencera Neji, Lee, Tenten e uma gangue local muito pervertida que a sequestrara juntamente com Ino e Hinata.

Sabia que deveria estar aterrorizada, determinada pelos próprios nervos, soube que o que sentia não era medo — era antecipação. Seu cérebro dizia: algo muito sério estava preste a acontecer com Naruto. Nada, evidentemente, estava bem.

Os nervos levaram a melhor sobre ela. Ao final das aulas, quando todos se prepararam para sair, Sakura jogou-se contra a porta, impedindo todos de continuar seu caminho.

— Oe! — era Kiba. — deixe-nos sair.

— Não. — sua voz era um murmuro trêmulo. — não antes de todos escutarem.

Ino e Hinata a encaravam, boquiabertas. Logo todos os olhares pareciam firmes em uma única direção. Através da janela, os céus eram continuamente rompidos por cicatrizes cintilantes. O coração da Haruno contraiu no peito.

— Naruto — ela começou. — não veio à aula hoje.

— Oh, obrigado por nos esclarecer algo tão óbvio. — resmungou Kiba, revirando os olhos.

Ele avançou um passo em sua direção e Sakura prontamente se recusou a sair.

— Mas, Sakura, o que deu em você...?

— Kiba-kun. — Hinata surgiu repentinamente ao seu lado, segurando-o firmemente pelo braço. O garoto selvagem, que teria desvencilhado de qualquer um que tentasse contê-lo, voltou-se para Hinata, apático. Ambos permanecendo um breve instante se encarando, um momento suspenso no ar, até ela continuar: — o que Sakura-chan está querendo dizer é importante.

Ela sentira uma voluntária apreciação por Hinata, a mesma percebendo o que fizera, soltara o braço de Kiba com o rosto em brasa. Ela teria que agradecê-la mais tarde.

— Vamos, nos diga. O que está acontecendo? — indagou Shikamaru, jogando-se em uma cadeira próxima.

— Bom, acho que Naruto está com problemas. — argumentou nervosa.

— É um tanto óbvio, não acha? Nós todos percebemos o quanto seu temperamento mudou nos últimos dias. Se houvesse dito que Naruto beijou Neji, teria soado mais estranho do que isso... Desculpe Neji, mas é a verdade.

O Hyuuga fechou mais sua carranca em direção ao Nara, que deu um descontraído dar de ombros.

— A questão seria, — continuou ele. — o que de fato está a preocupando?

A pergunta a atingiu de surpresa.

— Como?

— Ah, por favor. Você é a pessoa mais próxima dele. — interviu Ino. — deve saber algo que nós não sabemos para estar tão preocupada com "o cabeça oca".

— Ele não é um... bom, esqueça! —explodiu desesperada. — Naruto acha que é invencível, e muito provavelmente está preste a fazer algo extremamente imbecil para conseguir achar o Sasuke-kun. Ele sacrificaria tudo por Sasuke. Se ele precisasse enfrentar uma legião de gangues, ele lutaria. Infelizmente, Naruto é idiota o suficiente para não perceber que há pessoas que se importam com ele, e uma vez com a teimosa ideia de fazer tudo sozinho, ele se fecha e afasta todos ao redor. Mesmo estando...

Ela não chegou a completar. Uma aguda dor na garganta e fez engasgar, mas a mensagem fora transmitida: Naruto estava em perigo, e ela precisava de ajuda para ajuda-lo. Sozinha não conseguiria demonstrar o que precisava.

— Que discurso. — ela ouviu Ino murmurar.

— Acho que nesse caso poderíamos... — começou Chouji, trocando constantemente o peso em suas pernas.

Sakura ergueu os olhos, fitando-os esperançosa. Todos os rostos tocados por um sorriso embaraçoso, olhares correndo entre eles. De todos foi Shikamaru quem se pronunciou, parecendo um líder de uma multidão determinada:

— Tudo bem, Sakura, vamos salvar aquele pretencioso e cabeça oca.

* * *

O vento úmido cumprimentou Naruto, indicando uma possível tempestade. Embora estivesse ventando demasiado forte, o Uzumaki não descansou o olhar sobre as quatro figuras negras que emergiram da vasta área sob o céu nublado. Uma folha de carvalho deslizou pelo incrível espaço que os separava, recolhendo-se em meio às árvores que obscureciam a visão de uma visita inesperada.

Naruto ergueu o bilhete que outrora estivera em seu armário.

— Recebi o recado de vocês. — disse evocando toda a seriedade em suas palavras. — contem-me o que sabem sobre a Akatsuki.

O mais robusto dentre eles riu.

Mesmo a distância, Naruto sentiu o golpe de sua personalidade mórbida. As cicatrizes ao longo do rosto descreviam uma longa jornada no submundo das gangues, os olhos cheios de astúcia não se comparavam a nenhum adversário que enfrentara até então. Teria que ter cautela, ele sabia, mas ele havia garantido a Tsunade que poderia encontrar Sasuke por conta própria.

— Moleque idiota! — cuspiu ele. — acha que sozinho poderá igualar com a Akatsuki?

O trio atrás dele riu desdenhosamente, todos tão frios quanto um iceberg. Naruto trincou os dentes.

— Não me enrolem!

Sua reação acabou por sendo um erro. Todos os quatro automaticamente pararam seus olhos ilegíveis diante a audácia do jovem de dezesseis anos.

— Oe, garoto. Se quiser saber mais sobre a Akatsuki, venha até aqui.

Era uma armadilha, todas as fibras em seu corpo gritavam por isso. A sua intuição sugeria manter uma distância estratégica entre eles, se possível mandar apenas um deles vir até ele. Era uma questão de princípios, de território pessoal. Superar o território de outra gangue, estado você em desvantagem, acarretava em consequências terríveis.

Era o primeiro passo para a derrota.

Naruto, no entanto, andou desconfortável em direção ao quarteto. Os olhos deles foram subitamente preenchidos por alguma diversão secreta. Sentiu-se nu sem os ioiôs, deixando-os perdidos em casa em um súbito desespero de chegar ao local na hora certa. Olhando os homens mais atentamente pode perceber que nenhum deles transparecia o indício de armas, mas a ultima coisa que ele faria era baixar a guarda.

Estavam perigosamente perto.

Naruto deu um passo.

Outro. Ele pôde sentir o ruído da respiração deles.

Outro. O coração ameaçava explodir dentro da gaiola da costela.

Outro...

— Argh!

Sentiu o golpe sólido comprimir seu rosto, espirrando sangue frio pela bochecha. O soco foi uma explosão, repentinamente agitando seus sentidos com a adrenalina. O próximo golpe foi recebido com uma defesa, Naruto se jogou para o lado quando o terceiro assobiou em seu ouvido.

A visão entrou em foco no momento em que o líder avançava em sua direção. Desviando, o Uzumaki segurou-o pela gola, agarrou seu braço direito e afundou o pé em seu joelho. Ele gritou e xingou, não mais alto do que os trovões.

Começou a chover. Um lençol estendido de gotículas ferrou suas cabeças, atrapalhando a completa visão do campo de batalha. Movendo-se rapidamente, Naruto tentou acertar o adversário distraído, sentindo uma pressão dolorosa na boca do estomago e uma risada sardônica.

Ainda tonto, deu um gancho às cegas, seu punho encontrou a carne e um uivo de dor se prolongou em seus ouvidos. Não mais tardiamente alguém o acertou na nuca, e cambaleando desajeitadamente, caiu em meio à grama e barro.

Tentou girar a barriga, mas no meio movimento sentiu algo comprimir suas costas. A dor seguiu lancinante. Naruto nunca imaginou sentir tanta dor em uma única área.

— Seu verme! — gritou o líder ofegante. — acha mesmo que falaríamos alguma coisa? A Akatsuki é conhecida por manipular diversos grupos. — ele prosseguiu. — como você acha que conseguimos localizá-lo, entrando em contato tão facilmente com você, oferecendo uma oportunidade tão desejada?

Barganha, claro. Eles foram convencidos pela a Akatsuki a persuadi-lo quando estava na beira do desespero. Droga, como ele pôde ser tão descuidado?

— Idiota!

Outro golpe na lateral do corpo. Dessa vez, ele sentiu o vento bater para fora dele, cortando seu grito. Ele rolou por cima do estômago, piscando as lágrimas de dor.

Seus únicos pensamentos estavam focados no dia anterior. Em Sakura, preocupada, ele vendo a apreensão e se curvando para beijá-la na testa. Todas as palavras não trocadas, o espaço criado entre eles. Em Sasuke, em sua partida, na falha em trazê-lo de volta.

 _Falhei com todos..._

De repente o ar foi cortado por um grito!

— Naruto!

Um tipo terrível de pavor preencheu seu peito. Ele reconhecia a voz que o chamava e era a última que esperava ouvir. Ignorando a dor, tombou a cabeça para o lado, tendo um vislumbre enevoado de Sakura, seu rosto uma verdadeira máscara de horror.

— Naruto...

— Quem é você? — cortou um dos homens do grupo e com a agressividade que falava, Naruto temeu por Sakura.

Ele desejava gritar para ela fugir. Seus instintos, seu coração e mente, gritavam para fazê-lo, preferia morrer a vê-la no mesma situação que ele.

— Sakura-chan, fuja...

Mas Sakura não se moveria.

— Isso não lhe diz respeito, seu covarde! — ela respondeu amarga.

Podiam ser lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela, como também gotas da chuva. De qualquer modo, Sakura as limpou com violência.

— Deixem Naruto em paz, agora!

O tom de voz o surpreendeu, não havia hesitação além de pura força de vontade.

Escutou-se uma risada fria.

— Saia agora, garotinha. — disse o homem se aproximando tão suavemente quanto um tigre preste á morder sua presa. Oh não, Sakura-chan. — antes que a situação fique séria para você.

Dois passos depois eles estavam ombro á ombro, fitando-se. Naruto tentou se contorcer, mas algo o impediam. Ele olhou para cima, vendo um vulto alongado em direção ao céu.

— Solta! — exigiu entre dentes.

O sujeito sorriu, exibindo uma fileira de dentes tortos.

— Não antes de...

— Shanaro!

O grito de Sakura despertou a atenção de todos. Ouviu-se um grasnido e um som abafado de uma queda.

— Droga! Sua garota imunda!

O líder balançou os braços em direção aos outros dois capangas:

— Vamos! Peguem-na!

Eles se jogaram para frente, ameaçadores como cobras prestes a dar o bote fatal.

E tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Naruto ouviu um som abafado, e os dois foram lançados para trás por ninguém menos do que Lee e Tenten. A visão deles fez o coração do Uzumaki pular no peito. Por que eles estariam ali? Com Sakura?

Então eles apareceram um por um. Kiba e uma massa maciça de pelos brancos irromperam pelo prado com Hinata ao seu lado, esta lançando um último olhar preocupado para Naruto antes de se manter firme. Atrás deles surgiram Shikamaru, com uma expressão compenetrada e Chouji, que imobilizava o homem jogado no chão. Sai apareceu deslocado ao lado de Ino, a quem o agarrava pela camisa, lançando para Sakura um olhar apavorado e sendo substituído por admiração e respeito. Shino apareceu sorrateiramente, posicionando ao lado de Kiba e Hinata, enquanto Neji surpreendia a todos ao atirar-se contra o líder, transferindo um habilidoso golpe.

Antes que pudesse reagir, Naruto sentiu um borrão privá-lo do resto da visão dos seus amigos.

— Seu idiota! Idiota! — rugia Sakura o envolvendo em um abraço trêmulo. — como pôde nos subestimas assim?

Dentro do seu abraço Naruto sentiu o coração dela batendo freneticamente contra seu rosto, o perfume da pele dela, a sua respiração entrecortada. Por um instante breve fechou os olhos, deixando-se absorver dentro de seu abraço, mas os abriu quando sentiu uma vibração percorrer pelo peito.

— Sakura-chan... por favor... não chore.

— O que posso fazer por você, então? — ela afrouxou o aperto envolto dele, permitindo-se levantar com certa dificuldade. — Naruto, Kami sabe o quanto você é teimoso, mas eu não pensava que você chegaria tão longe.

Ele a olhou tristemente. A essa altura a gangue já havia sido sucumbida. Ele podia ver Kiba, Neji e Hinata os vigiarem. Voltou sua atenção para Sakura, encontrando seu rosto frágil e delicado.

— Eu poderia soca-lo agora. — ela continuou, encarando-o como se analisasse uma possibilidade. — arriscar tudo sem nem ao menos nos avisar. Você tem nos evitado por tanto tempo que julgamos não nos considerava mais como amigos.

Pela primeira vez ele se manifestou.

— É claro que considero!

— Então confie em nós! — ela rebateu frustrada. — Acredite em mim. Olhe ao redor Naruto, olhe para as pessoas ao seu redor. Elas querem protege-lo com suas vidas. — ela pousou a mão em seu ombro. — Você não está sozinho.

Encarou os olhos dela primeiro. A gema malaquita se agitando como se fosse liquida. Depois, vagou o olhar por todos, analisando-os, os enxergando pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Sentiu uma amarga dor em seu peito, um aglomerado de pesar de repente deslizando pelo corpo, tornando palpável ao ponto de desviar os olhos para baixo, de encontro ao solo.

Como pôde ignorar todos os pedidos de Sakura?

Lembrou-se do olhar dela quando pediu para voltar e ficar com todos na biblioteca, quando o encarou no terraço sob o céu chamuscado de estrelas. Ela estivera ao seu lado, como estivera outrora com Sasuke, tentando fazê-lo enxergar que além da obrigação, da escuridão, existia um suporte. Alguém para se confiar.

* * *

A polícia chegou alguns minutos mais tarde, quando a chuva finalmente foi substituída pelo céu do começo da noite. Neji e Shikamaru eram duas formas escuras ao redor de dois policiais e Naruto os observava de uma distância relativamente privilegiada. Se não conseguia convencer os policias de que fora enganado, pelo menos as palavras vindas de pessoas astuciosas poderia convencê-los.

Quase todos haviam voltado para casa: Hinata foi acompanhada por Kiba e o cachorro monstruoso; Lee, com quem trocou algumas palavras entusiasmadas, recolheu-se para uma tarde de treinamento; Chouji, Ino, Shino, Sai e Tenten resolveram reunir em uma casa de chá, visto que precisavam desesperadamente descansar, e entre os protestos de Chouji — que abertamente desejava comer carne ao invés de beber chá —, desapareceram sem antes convidar Naruto para acompanha-los. Ele recusou educadamente. Esperava conversar com Sakura antes de ir.

Ele a avistou trocando as últimas palavras com Shikamaru, antes de se encolher e franzir o cenho quando se aproximou.

— Sakura-chan. — chamou com cautela, movendo os olhos por sobre sua expressão. — precisamos conversar.

— Oh, — replicou dramaticamente — precisamos?

— Bom, acho que devo algumas considerações, não acha?

Ela se voltou para ele, o aspecto de seu corpo delineado sobre o final do crepúsculo. Seu cabelo ainda permanecia úmido nos locais onde as gotas de chuva se revelaram brutais. Sua camisa salpicada por sangue — provavelmente o dele — e sua saia suja por sugestões de verde e lama.

Apesar de tudo, ela estava absurdamente linda.

— Suponho que deveria me desculpar. — disse ela. — se ao menos tivesse chegado mais cedo...

— Não, sou eu quem deve desculpas.

Sakura ergueu o queixo:

— Então comece.

— Você ia realmente se desculpar?

— Pelo o quê? — ela parecia ter o ego infinitamente inchado. — Não fui eu quem manteve um segredo mórbido de todos.

Esse era o problema de Sakura. Ela não sabia necessariamente a hora certa para drenar seu orgulho.

— Bem, caso tivesse contado você teria me impedido.

— E qual o problema? Estou aqui, de qualquer maneira!

— Isso foi inusitado até mesmo para mim...

— Realmente deve ter sido.

— Como me encontraram?

— Er... não foi fácil. Hinata me contou que o tinha encontrado perto dos armários e...

— Ela estava me espionando? — inquiriu, lançando um olhar suspeito.

— Não me olhe assim! Eu nem precisei... ela sempre te esgueirou.

— O quê?

Sakura pareceu hesitar

— Ela... gosta de você.

— Oh... Oh, mas... ela não está saindo com Kiba?

A assombrosa expressão de Sakura o fez querer desabar em gargalhada. Era verdade que ele havia visto Hinata e Kiba caminharem, não respeitando o mínimo espaço exigido entre amigos. Na verdade eles praticamente...

— Nossa, soa tão...

— Selvagem? — sugeriu prestativo.

— Tenho certeza que ele rosnou para mim. — ela recordou. — Eu diria obsceno.

— Neji deveria ter cuidado com ele.

— Está preocupado agora?

— Não, só estava...

— Sinceramente, o que ela viu em você?

— Sakura-chan, você não estaria com ciúmes, estaria?

— Claro que não!

— Aquele abraço foi bastante estimulante.

— Hinata também teria o abraçado.

— Imagino que Tenten tentaria também.

Ela encarou incrédula.

— Oh, pare com isso! Está tentando me provocar.

— Acho que ela tentaria entrar nas minhas calças.

— Quieto, baka!

Então, no próximo estante, eles estavam se beijando. Na prática, os lábios de Sakura somente roçaram os seus rapidamente. Foi o suficiente para sentir uma breve pulsação em seus ouvidos, antes dela recuar.

— Não esperava por isso, sinceramente. — disse entorpecido.

— Ainda estou com raiva de você! — ela disse tardiamente, parecendo envergonhada de uma maneira que ele mesmo nunca tinha visto.

— É uma expressão muito controversa, Sakura-chan.

Ela estava com os olhos fechados, balançando a cabeça com um sorriso afoito nos lábios.

— Naruto, apenas prometa-me uma coisa.

— Sim, qualquer coisa.

— Da próxima vez não faça nada pelas minhas costas. Caso contrário, quebrarei todos seus ossos.

— Claro, claro.

— E mais uma coisa: gostaria que devolvesse meu beijo, por favor.

Ele se inclinou novamente sobre ela, tomando seus lábios tão delicadamente quanto podia; as mãos se movendo para segurar seu rosto, seu corpo comprimido contra o dela. Ele podia sentir a boca de Sakura sob a dele, e dentro de um vertiginoso instante ela estava o beijando de volta, passando a língua sobre o lábio inferior, enquanto seus braços cercaram sua cintura e puxava para mais perto.

E agora, com a boca dela ternamente arrebatadora conta a sua própria, ele podia sentir mais nada, além disso. Nem os inúmeros pontos de dor que corriam pelos seus nervos, ou a sensação de que deveria contar para ela que talvez ainda estivesse em perigo e que muito provavelmente a Akatsuki viria busca-lo. Estava muito concentrado na intensidade dos lábios de Sakura para se importar, ou ter consciência do perigo. Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, sentiu o coração relaxar no peito, a clandestina sensação de estar finalmente em paz consigo mesmo.

Sentiu uma nota harmônica em seus ouvidos, que poderia ser muito bem sua imaginação ou talvez fosse o conjunto de estrelas que coalhavam sobre suas cabeças, distantes e cintilantes na infinidade do céu.


End file.
